Poké Pals Rescue Team
by Geoffro Madness
Summary: Genichi Mizuhara wakes up one day, finding he's become a Pikachu. Joing a Charmander and a Dratini he forms the Poké Pals Rescue Team in order to help out any and all Pokémon in need of rescue or aid. Little does he know his role in this suffering world of Pokémon is larger than he could possibly imagine.
1. Prologue: Personality Quiz

Poké Pals Rescue Team

Writtwn By Geoffro Madness

Edited By AquaFox

Prologue: Personality Quiz

"Zzzzzzzz..."

'Hey, wake up!'

"Zzzzzzzz..."

'Get up!'

"Zzzzzzzz..."

'Wakey wakey!"

"Zzzzzzzz..."

'GET UP YA LAZY BUM!'

"Ngh... huh?"

'Finally awake, eh?'

"Huh? Where am I? GAH! Why's it dark?! Did I oversleep?! What's... ?!"

'Calm down will ya!? You're in your mindscape. I am your conscience.'

"My conscience? Why am I talking to myself" (Not that I haven't before...)

'Never you mind. This is just a dream.'

"Then why can't I see you?" (Can't see myself for that matter...)

'Argh, just bear with me for a few minutes, okay? I just need to ask you several questions before you wake up. When we're done, I'll explain the details. Deal or No Deal?'

"What is thus, an aercade? Ask away, though I may choose not to answer."

'First up, you ARE male right?'

"What kinda question is thar?! Of course I am!"

'Just checking. Second, do others often call you childish?'

"All too often. Yup."

'Third, do you have a cheerful personality?'

"You bet!"

'Fourth, do you like pranks?'

"Oh yeah!"

'Fifth, do you like to imagine things dor your amusement?'

"All the time, are we done yet?"

Almost. 'Sixth, have you ever made a pitfall trap?'

"I didn't cover it up, but petty much, yeah. Someone actually fell in."

'Lastly, can you focus on things you like?'

"Very easily."

'Hmm, quite interesting. Let me sum this up, and stop me if I'm wrong. You're cheerful, joyful, and love playing pranks. You're also very kindhearted, That is why the people around you find you irresistible and you must be the most popular person around...'

"Stop there! I'm not popular! I don't even have a girlfriend!"

'Oh, really? You're not popular? You're either being odest or just don't notice it...'

"Heya, I resent that!"

'Well just doing my job, so let's continue. ai judt bet people are just too shy to let their feelings be known. There's got to be someone out there who's afraid to declare his or her love for you!'

"Well, there isn't ss far as I know, and... WHAT DO MEAN BY HIS OR HER?!"

'Relax, it eas a joke. You seem to have an Impish nature with a blue aura. Does everything I've daid seem accurate to you?'

"Yeah, I guess so..."

'Excellent, then step two is completed. You will soon awaken and will help a world in need of rescue from an incoming threat. Only you can prevent this trajedy from occurring. Good luck to you.'

"Wait! I still don't know your name!"

'I am your conscience. I don't have a name.'

"At least tell me who you are before I wake up!"

smile 'we will meet again soon. Good luck to you, Genichi, my old friend.'

gasp "Wait! Are you...? Ugh, sleeeepyyy..."

OOO

OOO===============OOO

OOO

End of Prologue

Author's Note and Disclaimer:

This is gonna be one of my side stories separate feom my main hobbyof Kingdom Heart Anime Mix: ztales of the Final Heart. I am currently back at college with a full schedule, so expect maybe only one chapter every month instead of my biweekly plan. As for this story, O always loved Pokémon. but couldn't think of a way to incorporate Blue Rescue zteam Mystery Dungeon into my akingdom Hearts story. Instrad, I opted for a side story so I could completely focus on it. I do NOY own Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games amd never will!


	2. Tiny Woods

Poké Pals Rescue Team

Written By Geoffro Madness

Edited By AquaFox

**Chapter 01: Leaving For Adventures Unknown**

_DUNGEON: TINY WOODS_

'Where am I?'

'Am I dreaming this?'

'I feel a pleasant breeze...'

'I think I hear a voice from somewhere...'

'Wonder who it is?'

"Hey,eake up." said a voice.

"Hello?!" came a second voice.

"Mmm... huh?" I woke up slowly amd rubbed my eyes as I looked over at where the voiceswere coming from, and saw a... Charmander?

"Oh good. You finally came to!" the Charmander happily siad as it grinned a toothy grin at me.

I looked around myself and noticed I was in the middle of a forest. (Wh-Where is this?) I thought frantically to myself, not remembering how I got here.

I looked back at the Charmander and turned more to its left and noticed another Pokémon next to it. Irecognized it as a Dratini.

"You were passed out here." Dratini explained as it amd its friend got closer. "We're really glad you woke up! I'm Dratini, nice to meet you!"

"And I'm Charmander! Hreetings!" the red lizard said.

I just continued to gawk at them. Could you blame me? One, I woke up in the middle of an unknown forest in the middle of Kami-knows-where. Second, I just meet not one, but two talking Pokémon, and I could understand them! Third... why do I feel shorter all of a sudden?

As I processed the two Pokémon's names, the Charmander walked up amd asked me a question as it stopped a foot away. "So, who might you be? Don't think we've seen you around before."

"Genichi, amd I'm human." I replied simply.

The two lizards looked confused by that statement, could you blame THEM?

"Hah?" Drarini said, clearly not getting it.

"You say you're human?" Charmander repeated.

"Uhm, yeah... That's what I said..." I still didn't get why they found thst to be strange. I WAS human, wasn't I?

Drarini came out of its stupor and began to argue the point. "But, any which way we look at you, you're a normal Pikachu."

"EH?!"

Alarm bells rang in my in rapid succession as I looked up amd down myself. The yellow fur, small hands, lightning-bolt tail, amd two lomg earswere hard to miss seeing amdfeeling on yourself when you're a Pikachu. I noticed a small creek nesrby amd ran as fast as my new little feet could go amd looked into the water. Yup. Yellow fur, two black beady eyes, two red cheek sockets, and more. Reality rushed back to me, fast and hard,

(it... It's true... I've turned into a Pikachu...) I mentally whispered to myself, still not being able to comprehend the new predicament I found myself in. (But why? I don't remember anything...)

While I was having a panic attack, Charmander and Dratini just stood by where they were, watching my antics all the whike as I ran around in a panic while examining myself at the same time. It was Charmander who finally decided to defuse the situatiin after seceral minutes passed.

"You're some kind kf weirdo, huh?" It tactlessly said, earning it a Tail Whip from Dratini on the head.

Dratini took over the conversation as zcharmander moaned and rubbed kts aching head. "So, what's your name? What do you call yourself?"

That made me calm down as memories dlowed back to like the stream behind me. (That's right...) I thought excitely. (My name is...) "Genichi!" I declared happily aloud to my audience. "Genichi Mizujara!"

"Uh-hun..." Charmander said, nodding its head in satisfaction.

"Genichi, huh? That's funny name!" Dratini chuckled.

I crissed my new tiny arms in front of me and huffed in annouance. "Well, it is!"

Any more conversation was halted when a voice rang out from the forest.

"Somebody! Please! Help me!"

My ears were pretty sensative now, for I heard the voice first amd turned in the direction it came from. "Uh, I think it came from kver there..." I said as I pointed my small right paw in the general direction.

A few moments later, a Butterfree flew out from the trees from the area I had been pointing in and began to fly around in a frenzy around the three of us.

"What's the matter?" Drarini asked politely, trying to calm down the panicked blue butterfly Pokémon.

The Butterfree managed to calm down several points before managing to gssp out its worries in between gasos of air. "It's... It's horrible! My Caterpie fell into a cavern! My poor baby!"

I sweatdropped a bit upon hearing this. (A little dramatic much, lady?)

"WHAT?!" Charmander and Dratini exclaimed in loud unison, causing me to fold down my long ears, trying to block out the loud noises my new sensative ears were now picking up.

Butterfree continued her explanation, not noticing my actions. "A huge fissure opened up in the ground, and my Caterpie fell in! He's too young to crawl out by himself! When I went to get my baby, Pokémon suddenly attacked me!"

I finally took the initiative and stepped forward as a business-like attitude came over me. "zdo you remember which Pokémon attacked you?" I asked calmly for some reason, surprising even myself.

Butterfree blinked a few times before answering. "I believe there were Sunkernand Wurmple if I recall..."

Charmander seemed disturbed by this somehow, for he raised a question quickly. "You weren attacked by Pokémon? Why?"

If a Butterfree could shrug, it mist certainly looked like she trued too anyhow. "ai don't know." she replied. "They may be enraged by the fissure and went berserk! That would be my guess. I'm not steong enough to fight off thise wikd Pokémon on my own... Oh, what am I to do!? Oh dear, oh dear..."

Drarini amd Charmander looked thoughtful as they contemplated on what to do.

"We're pretty low-leveled as well. No way can we handle all those wild Pokémon on our own." Charmander mumbled to himself,

"We have to do something!" Drstini protested, obviously wanting to help out somehow. "Let's go help this kid!" Dratini turned to me and gave a pleading look. "Can you help us, Genichi? Please?"

I hesitated. Could you blame me? I wanted to help dave the poor kid, but what do I know about this fissure the Caterpie fell into? Sure, he knewevery Pokémon type as well as a lot of attacks and abilities. Problem was, he was once a Pokémon TRAINER. He was the Pokémon now, and he didn't even know if this body even knew any attacks at all. What would be the use of an attackless Pikachu? But that look Dratini was giving him confirmed one thought - Drarini was definitely a girl.

I sighed in defeat. The puppy-dog eyes always got me, ipeven if came from a magical creature, Drsrini was still a girl. It wasn't fair."I'll help ya, but I doubt I'll be of any use."

Drarini wagged her tail in happiness. "Oh, thank you, Genichi! We appreciate it. Right, Charmander?"

"Right you are, Dratini!" (He is definitely male) I thought. "Let's go save Caterpie!"

We left Butterfree behind at the clesring we had met up at and walked into the woods. As we traveled deeper inside it wasn't long before our first opponent showed up, a Wurmple.

Charmander reacted first and fired off an Ember that KO'ed the wikd Wurmole in one hit. As the Wurmple fell to the ground, we simply walked passed it without a second thought. It may seem cruel, but it attacked us normal travelers so it wa s its own fault if you think about it.

We walked deeper into the woods and saw the ravine below, but were srill not close enough to serch for Caterpie. Aswe continued our descent, more wikd Pokémon wttacked us. More Wurmoles came after us, but were easily knocked out by a quick Ember from Charmander. Drarini helped out from time to time by paralyzing them with a Thunder Wave. All I coukd do was stand by and watch in awe. It was ine thing to train and telk Pokémon what to do. It was another to see them battle on their own instincts. Amazing.

Trudging deeper towards the ravine, Sunkern soon came after after us, but were easily taken care of with the same combinations from my two companions. As we passed the third area of the forest, Drarini finally decided to bring up a point.

"Genichi, why don't you battle alongside us? All you've been doing this whole timewas watching us fight but nit help out." the blue dragon asked.

"Yeah, I've been wondering the same thing. Why don't you fight with us, Genichi?" Charmander inquired in the same confused voice of his friend.

Genechi paused upon hesring this. (May as well tell them) he thought. "You see, like I said earlier, I'm a human. Or at least I was. I know about Pokémon but I don't a thing about BEING one. I know all of Pikachu's attacks, but I don't even know what attacks this body can do." he finished somberly.

Surprisingly, his two companions were optimistic about the situation.

"Hey, we're also still learning as sell you know." Charmander pioed out with the same grin he gave when they had met.

Drarini nodded. "It's only natural you don't know what you kniw as a new Pokémon. You're kind of like a baby who is just kearning to walk. It takes time and practice. Whike we're battling, try out a few ideas you know about and see if you can do them."

I managed a eeak smile as I gazed warmly as my possible two new friends that were kind and supportive of me, regardless of my faults and origins. "Thanks guys, I think I'll give it a try!" New confidence began ti swell up inside my chest.

"That's the spirit, let's fo!" Charmander declared as he walked on.

"Yeah!" Drarini and I whooped in unison as we continued to make our way towards the ravine.

According to my new friends, we were in the home stretch, the final area of the zriny Woods, lr so they called this god forsaken place. New enemies were rearing their heads at us as we made our way down. Weedles decided to pop out st us now. As Charmander and Dratini took care of them, I tried out a few ideas of basic attacks. Tail Whip and Tackle worked okay, they WERE the mist basic of attacks. What I really wanted to try was Thundershick, but I couldn't get the sparks from my cheeks to generate, so I gave that idea up for now amd tried out Quick Attack which worked great. Three attacks under my belt makes kne feel better than none.

Eventually... we finally came across the damn ravine and managed ti scale down the sude safely. zas we lookedaround we finally came to the area where the Caterpie was. He was on an isolated ledge. wailing loudly for help.

"WAAAAAH...Mommy, where are you?" the Caterpie sniffled as he continued to cry out for Butterfree.

We managed to scale down to the ledge where Caterpie was standing on, amd I ran up to him to give apparently much needed reassurrance. "Don't worry, we've come to help you." I said gently.

"Huh?" The Caterpie seemed confused somehow. How, I don't know.

Charmander stepped forward to explain. "Your mom, Butterfree, is waiting!"

Drarini nodded as she slithered up beside Genichi. "That's right. Lets get you out if here."

"Okay!" the Caterpie cooed happily, apparently happy to finally leave the area, amd whi coukd blame him.

A little whike later after charging through the Tiny Woods again we brought the Caterpie (I carried him on my back) back to the clearing where hus mother, Butterfree was waiting.

"My baby's safe. I'm sorry, I didn't know how I coukd even thank you all prooerly!" Butterfree said as she happily air danced aeound her child.

I sheepishly scratched the back kf my head in an old habit. "Aw, don't worry about it, lady. We were glad to help out."

Charmander nodded. "Yeah. There have been a lot if quakes amd fissures lately. It's weird, but dangerous."

"I'm glad you're baby js not hurt, miss." quipped Dratini.

Butterfree stopped her happy dsnce and looked at the three young Pokémon before her. "Please, may I at least have your names?" she asked.

The trio looked at one another amd grinned in unison, as silent acknowledgement was shared the three kf them.

"Arashi." Charmander said,

"Mizuki." Dratini said,

"Genichi." I said,

As I gave my name, Caterpie continued to stsre at me. I was soon getting uncomfortable being stared at, especially by a worm. What made me more nervous was the fact I coukd see the admirarion and adoring look Caterpie was sending my way, All I did was sweatdrop amd hooe it wasn't noticable. (Those sparkling eyes, they're embarassing and giving me the creeps. But, I suppose it doesn't feel bad either, helping out Pokémon might be good experience) I thought.

Butterfree then approached me. "I know it isn't much, but pleae accept this as a token of our appreciation" she said as she handed me one small blue and one small pink berry.

"An Oran/Pecha Berry!" Both Arashi and Mizuki exclaimed in semi-unified excitement.

"Thank you so very much! Good-bye!" Butterfree said as she began her departure, with acaterpie following close behind.

As they left the clesring, both Arashi the Charmander and Mizuki the Dratini turned towards me and gsve me their full attention.

"Thanks for helping us out back there!" Arashi said, his fire tail glowing brightly.

Mizuki nodded. "And you're pretty durable. We respect that."

"Sp, uh, whatare you foing to do?" Arashi asked me.

I wascaught by surprise there. I was still rejoicing in the successful rescue of a baby Pokémon amd returning it to its parent. I hadn't really thought about what to do after the fact, I was stumped, Fortunately, Arashi seemed to have an idea.

"Say, if you don't have anywhere to stay, why don't you come with us?"

I had nothing better to do at the moment, so I nodded in agreement amd was led towards the house Arashi and Mizukishared.

Little over half an hour later we left the Tiny Woods amd made it back to civilization (as faras I knew anyway) amd was lresented to my new home. It was a nice house. It was dome-shaped, two fromt windows, a den-like entrance, amd a small chimney. And inside was enough space for the three of us could easily sleep in. The house was surrounded by a white bracket fence in a square formation with rectangle stone steps leading from the sidewalk up to the door. A mailbox also stood on the keft side of the prooerty.

(I can't explain it, but I'm happy! I'm human, but I seem to like this place. It makes me feel weirdly happy! Hmm, it might be Pokémon instinct or something. Is this what it feels like to wag your tail?) I wondered as my tail indeed wagged back and forth in anticipation and joy.

Arashi grinned st me again. "Oh Genichi, I can tell you're imoressed!"

Mizuki smiled as well (If azdrarini can anyway) "We knew you'd like it. We thought you'd find this place easy to live in, Genichi."

"In fact, we were sure you'd like it!" Arashi finishedas he walked onto the srone steps. "Thus olace is all yours now, Genichi! ztake good care of it!"

This startled me, for I thought we'd be living together. "B-but, what about you two?" I lrotested, not wanting to live alone.

"Don't worry, Genechi. We'll build nee houses for iurselves, amd we'll be in the same neighborhoodd, may be even next door so it's nit so bad."

"Besides," Arashi added in, "These houses are really meant for only one Pokémon even though they look big enough for more. Don't worry, we'll visit you."

Arashi then took aserious demenour. "There's been quite a lot of natural disasters occuring all over the world as of late, like the quake that caused a fissure ti form in the Tiny Woods."

Mizuki tok kver from there. "A lot of Pokémon out there are hurting from the disasters that are getting more frequent as of late. We wanted to help out Pokémon in need of help."

"So that's why we were in the Tiny Woods patrolling sround when we found you lassed out in the middle of thst clearing." Arashi said.

"We want to make this world a safer one. We think you're preety capable, Genichi. After seeing how you handled yourself back there." Mizuki said with a wink that made me slightly blush.

"How would you like to join us in forming a Pokémon Rescue Team, Genichi? You can be our leader!" Arashi finished.

THAT made me think. I did feel good aboutsaving Caterpie, amd being lraised also felt nice as well. I did once have a large ego when I was human. And I liked these two amd didn't want to leave anytime soon. I felt warm amd happy around them, so I agreed to the idea. I even suggested our team name, Team Poké Oals.

"Team Poké Pals, huh... I like it!" Arashi said as he hopped up amd down in glee.

Mizuki nodded in agreement. "Indeed. It is a fine name. It will show our new friendship quite nicely."

"Nice then!" Arashi said as he left the lot and began walking towards another house. "I'm going to see about getting us new houses close by so we can live as neighbors. Who wants to go with me to the Pelipper Post Office?"

"I'm race ya there!" I said as I got down on all fours and began running with Arashi towards town.

"Right Behind you, Genichi!" Arashi said as he ran on his feet after them.

"Wait for me, guys! I don't have legs!" Mizuki whined as she slithered on the ground after hus teammates.

"Haha! Last one there is arotten Exeggute!" I laughed as I continued to run.

(And so, that's hiw my first day as a Pikachu started out and how I began my adventures alongside Arashi and Mizuki as the Poké Pals Rescue Team)

**OOO**

**OOO+++++++OOO**

**OOO**

End of Chapter 01

Author's Note and Disclaimer:

This is my first pure fanfic without a crossover. If you haven't noticed by now, this is based on the original Mystery Dungeon that was released during the third generation. I loved the story compared to the later ones, but plan to add in future generarion attacks and abilities, but that's about it. I do NOT own Pokémon, but I still love it in waiting for sixth generation of X and Y to be released.


End file.
